De Girasoles y Otras Decepciones
by Bastemons
Summary: Los amores no correspondidos están a la orden del día, pero eso no quita que sean difíciles de asumir... si es que los asumes. La historia de Melody y el cómo descubrió la verdad. "¡¿No se suponía que ellos se odiaban!"; Castiel/Nathaniel.


**Amour Sucré (c) Chinomiko**

**Imagen usada como portada (c) Citgepolol (el link está en mi perfil).**

* * *

><p><strong>De Girasoles y Otras Decepciones<strong>

**.**

De por sí el trabajo en la sala de delegados resultaba algo tedioso de realizar, sensación que se multiplicaba al menos al doble si ya se llevaba casi tres horas sentada organizando papeleo. Pero al menos no estaba sola, _él_ se encontraba ahí también; y con él frente a ella, no le molestaría para nada la posibilidad de que se tuviera que quedar tres horas más encerrada allí revisando archivos.

Lo conocía desde hace años. Con firmeza y total seguridad podía admitir que sabía _todo_ sobre él: su nombre completo, edad, fecha de nacimiento, signo del horóscopo tanto occidental como chino (y sus respectivas compatibilidades), dónde vivía, con quiénes vivía, las universidades a las que posiblemente postularía, los lugares que frecuentaba y los compañeros con los que llevaba mejor relación. Todo.

Por cuarta vez en menos de diez minutos, Melody se vio en la obligación de ahogar sus suspiros de adolescente enamorada antes de que la sonoridad de estos la delataran, y por lo tanto, resultaran evidentes para la persona con la que compartía espacio vital en la sala de delegados.

Porque la opinión de Nathaniel _sí_ que le importaba.

—¿Te sientes bien, Melody? Luces algo roja.

—¿Roja? —Melody abrió sus ojos de par en par de la pura sorpresa. Él de pronto le había hablado justo cuando ella andaba con su guardia baja, y al parecer, el soñar despierta era algo que se encargaba de delatarla a la perfección.

—Sí, ¿segura no tienes fiebre? —insistió.

—Oh, sí. No te preocupes, Nathaniel. —se apresuró en contestar antes de perder su (por el momento ausente) compostura. —Debe ser sólo el ambiente encerrado que hay aquí.

—Entonces, quizás deberías abrir la ventana, así se ventilaría un poco el salón.

Melody contempló atenta la expresión de Nathaniel, el cómo esta volvía a ser la neutral que él siempre cargaba y regresaba su atención al papeleo.

—Sí, sí. Es una buena idea. —se puso de pie y abrió la ventana de la sala de delegados.

En lugar de volver a su asiento inmediatamente, la castaña se quedó observando al chico desde su lugar, hasta que al final se aventuró a volver a hablar. —Uhm… Nathaniel…

—¿Si? —contestó este mientras terminaba de firmar uno de los últimos lotes de formularios que le quedaban, sin desviar la atención de sus deberes en ningún segundo.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí… —dijo ella, agachando la vista y con sus mejillas algo sonrosadas.

En ese momento Nathaniel alzó la vista, y luego de quedarse callado unos segundos, le dedicó una de sus educadas sonrisas.

—Es natural que me preocupe, Melody. Eres una buena amiga mía. —y con eso, siguió trabajando en el papeleo.

La castaña no aguantó más y soltó un suspiro. Momentos así eran los que le recordaban lo maravillosa que podía ser la vida.

En eso fue hasta que, y sin que golpeara la puerta previamente, **ella **entró.

—¡Nathaniel, menos mal sigues aquí! Te estaba buscando.

Y eran precisamente personas como Sucrette las que hacían que su grandioso ánimo se fuera a pique con sólo recordar su existencia.

—Si me hubieras buscado tanto como dices, me habrías encontrado con sólo venir acá. Te recuerdo que aunque hoy sea el último día de clases, no puedo irme a casa hasta que termine con estos formularios.

—Cierto… lo había olvidado. Creo que, andaba con la mente en otro lado. Pero es que la verdad hoy he andado de un lado a otro buscando gente y…-

Melody carraspeó su garganta, interrumpiendo así a la otra chica. —Si no te molesta, te recuerdo que Nathaniel y yo estamos ocupados y nos gustaría terminar rápido con todo este trabajo, pero contigo aquí hablando lo veo difícil.

Sí, eso la mantendría en su lugar.

—… Hola Melody. —mencionó la otra luego de un rato. —Sólo vine para entregarle a Nathaniel la dirección de la casa de Rosalya, sino no tendrá cómo llegar a la fiesta de esta noche. _Te recuerdo _que tú también estás invitada. —respondió intercalando la vista entre los otros dos.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy segura de que vaya. Las fiestas son un ambiente muy poco serio para mi gusto.

—Es una fiesta,… esa es la idea. Sobre todo si es para celebrar el final del curso.

Sin embargo, antes de que Melody pudiera contestarle a _la intrusa _de Sucrette, Nathaniel se puso de pie y se dirigió a uno de los cajones con expedientes, con eso llamando la atención de las otras dos.

—Te agradezco las molestias, aunque dudo mucho que pueda ir. No he avisado en casa, y aún me queda algo de trabajo aquí y hay que terminar todo sí o sí hoy… Por otro lado no soy amigo de Rosalya, así que no creo que ella note mi ausencia.

_Já. Ahí tienes._

—¡No digas eso, Nathaniel! Sé que Rosalya invitó a todos, pero eso no significa que tú seas sólo un invitado más. Ella personalmente me pidió que te diera la dirección de su casa para que no tengas problemas en llegar.

A Melody no le dio buena espina el entusiasmo e insistencia con la que Sucrette se veía empeñada para que Nathaniel asista a esa dichosa fiesta. Algo no andaba bien ahí.

—No deberías ser tan insistente. Él ya te dijo que no quiere ir. —sentenció Melody cruzándose de brazos.

Sucrette suspiró resignada. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia si de verdad esperaba lograr que Nathaniel fuera.

—Sé que en el fondo quieres ir, Nathaniel. Si lo prefieres puedo quedarme aquí con Melody terminando lo que quede por hacer, mientras tú vas a tu casa y,… arreglas todo para que puedas ir, con Ámber si quieres, tú sabes.

—No lo sé… —dijo este, intentando evitar la mirada cómplice que Sucrette le dedicaba.

—Además, —se apresuró en agregar. —será la primera vez que nos reuniremos todos en algo ajeno al instituto. Y sé que todos irán; Iris, Kentin, los gemelos, Lysandro, _Castiel_…

_Si creíste que diciendo que el delincuente de Castiel iría, estás muy lejos de lograr que Nathaniel vaya a la fiesta esa._

—… Está bien.

_¿QUÉ?_

—¡Perfecto! —la chica sonrió dichosa y le entregó un trozo de papel al rubio, la dirección iba escrita en él.

Nathaniel lo recibió y se le quedó mirando por un par de segundos antes de volverse a donde Melody.

—Claro, sólo si no te molesta terminar el resto de lo que queda con Sucrette mientras yo… me voy antes.

Ella apretó sus labios con firmeza, formando así una fina línea con estos, línea que gradualmente se convirtió en una sonrisa algo torcida.

—Por supuesto que no, Nathaniel, tú vete a tu casa. De todas maneras ya casi terminábamos.

Nathaniel le agradeció y luego se despidió rápidamente de Sucrette antes de salir del aula; con eso dejando a las dos chicas a solas y sumidas en un profundo y pesado silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que queda por hacer? —finalmente fue Sucrette la primera en hablar.

—Sólo falta comprobar la asistencia del salón 2-B.

—Está bien. Cualquier duda te pregunto. —y dicho eso, se instaló en el asiento que anteriormente usó Nathaniel.

Melody se quedó observando a la otra chica de pies a cabeza sin siquiera aparentar simpatía.

—Sucrette… —habló la castaña acercándose con lentitud nuevamente a su asiento.

—¿Dime?

—Cambié de opinión. Sí iré a la fiesta de Rosalya, pero necesitaré su dirección para eso.

Si algo había quedado claro en la mente de Melody era que no le dejaría tan fácil el camino al corazón de Nathaniel a esa tipa, ni a ella, ni a _ninguna_.

* * *

><p>El padre de Melody la fue a dejar en auto hasta la casa de Rosalya y se había ido hacía algunos momentos atrás, quedándose ella al final erguida frente la entrada por unos segundos antes de querer llamar a la puerta. No se le hizo complicado conseguir el permiso de sus padres para asistir, a fin de cuentas era viernes y las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado oficialmente, y por eso mismo, a Rosalya se le ocurrió organizar esa fiesta.<p>

En un principio ella no pensaba ir, pero su opinión cambió en el segundo en que _esa _entró por la puerta de la sala de delegados y arrastró a Nathaniel con ella. Por cómo veía las cosas, ya no podía perder más tiempo. Debía comenzar a moverse rápido.

Tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran. Sin que pasaran más de cinco segundos (porque los contó), Rosalya apareció.

—Oh, Melody. —le saludó con una sonrisa digna de comercial de dentífricos. —No esperaba que vinieras.

—No me hubiera permitido perderme esta fiesta por nada del mundo.

Ese comentario hizo que Rosalya sonriera más abiertamente, si es que era posible. Los elogios o semejantes eran algo que ella siempre se encargaba de disfrutar.

—Lo sé, este será el evento de la temporada. —agregó orgullosa en tanto la invitaba a pasar. —Ya varios han llegado, ¡ponte cómoda!

—Gracias. —la castaña asintió y luego se alejó de la entrada, y de paso de la anfitriona.

Esa noche Melody se había preocupado especialmente por su apariencia. Vestía un vestido strapless blanco y maquillaje ligero en el rostro, algo ad hoc para la estación; algo con lo que buscaba sí o sí llamar la atención de Nathaniel. Debía asegurarse de ser la más hermosa de la noche si lo que buscaba era dejar a su amado delegado sin aliento.

Mientras caminaba hacia el centro del salón de estar, se encargó de barrer con la vista a todos los presentes y sus correspondientes acciones. Divisó a Iris y a Violeta hablando tranquilamente cerca de la mesa con comida y bebestibles, y también a Kentin charlando con Armin y Alexy en uno de los sofás; le sorprendió que Armin estuviera ahí (muy posiblemente obligado por su hermano), no lo hacía de la clase que le gustara sociabilizar.

Melody siguió revisando la estancia, decepcionándose al no ver a Nathaniel por ningún lado. "_Todavía no llega"_ se dijo mentalmente, pero no debía impacientarse.

En eso estaba cuando se percató que la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín estaba abierta. Quizás él estaba ahí afuera alejado de todo el bullicio creado por sus compañeros de clase. Ella _sabía_ que Nathaniel no se llevaba lo suficientemente bien con los demás como para que este quisiera compartir con ellos, porque él, a diferencia del resto, era una persona responsable que no perdía su tiempo. Sí, él debía estar ahí.

Salió al jardín, pero al notar que ahí no había nadie, ni tampoco cerca de la piscina ni de las sillas de playa que la rodeaban, Melody decidió volver adentro. Con lo que no contaba era que chocaría con una figura que le sacaba casi treinta centímetros de diferencia.

—Lo siento, Melody. Buscaba a Castiel y,… creo que me perdí. —se le disculpó Lysandro. La castaña ni supo en qué momento este había aparecido tras ella.

—No hay problema, Lysandro. Yo también buscaba a alguien-

—Tú siempre andas con la cabeza en las nubes, ¿eh?

Los dos implicados en esa conversación se voltearon hacia el dueño de esa voz que ambos reconocieron bastante bien.

—Más bien pareciera que te andas escondiendo aquí afuera tú solo, Castiel, y lo normal en estas situaciones es saludarse. —replicó Lysandro, ahora girándose totalmente al pelirrojo que había estado todo el tiempo con su espalda apoyada contra uno de los muros.

_Con razón no logré verlo. Y para variar, luciendo como un delincuente._

—¡Ni hablar! —negó relajado. —Sólo salí aquí a fumar un poco. Si lo intentaba ahí adentro, en menos de un minuto me veía con Rosalya encima de mí gritándome para que lo apagase.

—Entonces, sí huías de ella. —sonrió Lysandro.

En tanto, Melody bufó aburrida. Su búsqueda de Nathaniel había vuelto a nada, y ahora que esos dos se encontraban sumidos en una conversación nada interesante para ella, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí afuera con ellos. No era como si tuviera algún tipo de problema con Lysandro, de hecho le agradaba mucho su seriedad, pero con Castiel… ese era definitivamente otro tema diametralmente opuesto. Odiaba esa personalidad horrible suya, odiaba ese aire de rebelde de cuarta que sentía este cargaba, pero odiaba mucho más que usara todo eso para montarle problemas de todo tipo a Nathaniel, distrayéndolo con eso de sus obligaciones por culpa de su irresponsabilidad.

Se podría decir que despreciaba a Castiel casi tanto como odiaba a las chicas que se acercaban demasiado a Nathaniel.

Caminó de vuelta hacia la morada, eso sí, no sin antes dedicarle una punzante mirada a Castiel, mirada que este simplemente respondió con el indiferente gesto de alzar una ceja.

Una vez adentro de la estancia nuevamente, Melody volvió a divagar con la mirada. Dentro del rato que estuvo afuera arribaron Kim, Li y Charlotte (hecho que le sorprendió ya que era raro ver a las dos últimas sin Ámber); pero ni rastros del rubio por ningún lado.

¿Y si este al final cambió de opinión y decidió no ir? O peor aún, tal vez él estaba con Sucrette y llegarían juntos, ya que ella tampoco se veía por ningún lado. Si ese era el caso, entonces todo su esfuerzo se iría por la borda. Pero no. Esa no podía ser una posibilidad en absoluto, resultaba inconcebible tan sólo imaginarlo. Ella debía mantenerse firme y decidida por sobre todas las cosas.

Si estaba ahí era sólo por una persona, y esa persona era Nathaniel.

Sin embargo… ¡él aún no llegaba!

El timbre sonó de pronto, sacando con eso a Melody de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se concentrara en fijarse en quién era la persona que llamaba a la puerta.

Rosalya abrió, y quien apareció no fue nada más y nada menos que Sucrette, luciendo más sonriente de lo que quizás nunca la había visto antes.

_Increíble._

Melody se dejó caer en el sofá vacío más cercano y suspiró con pesadez. Al menos ella acababa de llegar sola y sin el rubio, eso era un consuelo. ¡Pero aún así! ¡¿Qué tanto podía tardar Nathaniel en aparecer?! Los minutos seguían pasando y con eso sus esperanzas caían de manera directamente proporcional.

Desde su lugar lograba apreciar que por lo menos el resto sí parecía estar pasándoselo bien. Podía ver a Alexy y a Li dialogando interesados en lo que lograba escuchar era una conversación relacionada con las novedades de la última temporada de ANTM. A Kim e Iris intentando quitarle a Violeta su vaso antes de que la bebida la entusiasmara demasiado y luego no quisiera parar. E incluso a Sucrette hablando con unos Lysandro y Castiel que Melody no logró notar en qué momento habían reingresado a la casa; no lograba escuchar acerca de qué hablaban, pero supuso que sería algo no muy interesante a fin de cuentas, ya que desde su asiento podía ver perfectamente cómo Castiel se la pasaba con la vista en su celular, al parecer mensajeándose con alguien.

Melody volvió a suspirar, apoyando a la vez su codo derecho sobre el brazo del sillón y su barbilla en su mano. Se mantenía en su estado casi agónico de pérdida de esperanzas. _Porque ella lo conocía_, sabía que era inmensamente alta la posibilidad de que Nathaniel hubiera decidido quedarse en su casa y dormirse temprano. ¡Debió percatarse de eso antes!, en lugar de llegar a una fiesta repleta de personas a las cuales, en su gran, gran mayoría, no quería ni le interesaba conocer.

Botó todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Ya totalmente resignada de que su deslumbrante plan y estrategia maestra había fracasado siquiera antes de comenzar, y cuando se disponía a marcar el número de su padre para que pasara a recogerla lo antes posible, un brillante rayo de luz de esperanza le iluminó el rostro, provocando que sonriera como no lo había hecho en toda la noche.

En un instante casual en que alzó su mirada a la entrada principal de la casa, al fin vio esa inconfundible cabellera rubia.

Ahora sí ella estaba lista para triunfar.

Nathaniel mantenía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, lucía algo confundido, incómodo inclusive; se notaba a leguas que ese no era un ambiente al que él estuviera acostumbrado; su barrida con la mirada a través de la estancia en busca de algún rostro familiar y cercano al cual acercarse lo delató. Pero de alguna manera él lograba mantener ese porte serio y reservado que a ella le encantaba. _Y eso era lo más importante._

No había persona más perfecta que Nathaniel en todo el instituto, ¿o qué instituto? Derechamente la ciudad o posiblemente el estado; Melody estaba convencida de aquello. Lo amaba. Amor a primera vista desde el momento que lo conoció, amor que se mantuvo firme a pesar de su primera fallida confesión y que seguía intacto hasta esa misma noche. No importaba qué, ella lo amaba, y con él finalmente allí por fin podría comenzar a moverse. Su plan era simple y a prueba de tontos: Ella llegaría hacia donde estaba él, Nathaniel quedaría sin habla al verla tan despampanante, ella actuaría grácil, dulce y gentil, charlarían toda la velada, se le declararía bajo la luz de la luna en aquella calurosa noche de verano (la piscina ayudaría a crear un efecto mágico para ese punto), él aceptaría sus sentimientos y comenzarían un hermoso noviazgo que terminaría en boda, tendrían dos hijos; un niño y una niña, los verían crecer mientras envejecían juntos, y finalmente, mirarían hacia atrás contemplando con mucho amor lo perfectas que fueron sus vidas. Porque así estaba destinado desde el comienzo, nada podía salir mal.

Melody arregló su vestido, cabello, y respiró hondo antes de disponerse a dar el primer paso hacia su esplendoroso futuro.

Ni un solo paso alcanzó a dar cuando vio cómo Nathaniel era empujado hacia un costado del umbral de la puerta.

—Te tardabas mucho en entrar. —contestó Ámber a la más que obvia pregunta que su hermano formulaba mentalmente mientras este la observaba con expresión aburrida.

—Te recuerdo que por _tu _culpa que llegamos tan tarde acá.

—Debía elegir un atuendo apropiado, no podía llegar simplemente con la misma ropa que usé para ir a clases. No soy como tú, hermanito.

—_Menos mal que eso salta a la vista… _—alcanzó a murmurar Nathaniel luego de que su hermana se alejara para ir en busca de sus amigas.

Había olvidado el detalle de que la rubia también estaría ahí, y con eso, seguir los pasos de su plan no sería tan sencillo como lo pronosticó en un principio. No obstante, eso no significaba que se daría por vencida, sólo tendría que ser más cautelosa en su actuar.

Estaba lista y dispuesta a salir a defender a quien por derecho de antigüedad le perteneció desde el principio. Ahora sí, ya no habría interrupción que la frenara en su misión.

Dio el primer paso… pero Nathaniel ya no estaba en donde lo había visto apenas un instante atrás.

Le buscó con la vista, casi desesperada entre todos sus compañeros de clase, pero sin éxito alguno. ¿Dónde rayos se pudo esconder en tan poco tiempo? Sin duda no muy lejos, o eso al menos quería creer.

* * *

><p>—Sí que te tardaste en llegar.<p>

—Sabías que me tardaría, te envié un mensaje. No podía venirme sin Ámber, y eso significaba tener que esperarla al menos dos horas.

—Bien que podías, yo lo habría hecho en tu lugar.

—Castiel…

En lugar de responderle, el pelirrojo decidió ignorar la expresión de desaprobación que le dedicaba Nathaniel, para derechamente robarle un beso antes de que continuara reprendiéndolo a su manera.

—Sabes que odio que hagas eso…

—Cuando dejes de sonrojarte cada vez que me digas eso, te comenzaré a creer. —replicó Castiel sonriendo en aire provocador.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban situados en el mismo sitio en el que Castiel había estado descansando a solas en cuanto llegó a la casa de Rosalya. Sólo ellos se hallaban en el jardín en ese momento, quizás después llegarían más, y por lo mismo querían aprovechar la privacidad y el ambiente que habían formado.

—¿Quieres entrar o más rato? —preguntó Nathaniel finalmente al cortar la larga tanda de besos que los dos llevaban desde hacía un rato.

—No todavía. Lo último que quiero es tener a Ámber como lapa sobre nosotros en cuanto entremos.

—Es mi hermana. —lo miró con reproche. —Tienes que acostumbrarte a eso, y ella también de a poco tendrá que hacerse de la idea de que estamos juntos.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso. Lo último que dijiste.

—¿Que estamos juntos? —dijo Nathaniel sin lograr entender aún hacia donde pensaba ir el pelirrojo con esa conversación.

—Exacto. —sonrió conforme. —Me gusta cuando tú lo dices.

Nathaniel soltó un suspiro.

—Y los demás piensan que _yo_ soy el cursi.

—Si los tortolitos ya terminaron de ponerse melosos mutuamente… Hay una fiesta ahí adentro y no dejaré que se aíslen durante toda la noche.

La pareja se volteó en dirección a la puerta corrediza, de dónde provenía esa inconfundible voz.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntaron al unísono a Rosalya que se mantenía con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

—Lo suficiente como para ser testigo presencial de lo empalagosos que pueden llegar a ser ustedes dos. —dijo divertida, a lo que prosiguió antes de que alguno de ellos intentara protestar. —Ahora bien, ya que estoy segura me oyeron perfectamente, ahorrémonos las quejas y entren de una vez.

—Tú no eres mi jefa, ¿lo olvidaste acaso? —reclamó Castiel.

—No tienes que recordármelo. Pero soy la dueña de casa, y si hasta Armin y Lysandro pudieron encontrar temas de conversación, ustedes dos no tendrán mayor problema en mezclarse ahí adentro.

—Suenas a que no tenemos otra opción… —comentó Nathaniel.

—¡Y es por eso que tú eres el listo de la relación! ~

—¡Oye!

* * *

><p>Exceptuando el jardín, ya que suponía Castiel estaría ahí; le había buscado en cada salón, rincón y habitación no cerrada con llave, y a pesar de eso no encontró ni rastro del rubio delegado.<p>

Si bien claudicar no era una opción, a esa altura de la noche el recordarse mentalmente su mantra se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Para ese momento, Melody se encontraba apoyada contra una de las paredes de la sala, autoexiliándose de resto, con la mente demasiado ocupada en recordar cómo su plan se caía a pedazos en lugar de hacer vida social, porque entre tener la familia perfecta junto con Nathaniel o hacer una que otra dizque amistad de secundaria, la elección era bastante fácil.

Y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas por el dios de turno (o quizás el demonio), en el instante casual en que le dio por alzar la vista, se encontró con una imagen para nada agradable.

Nathaniel había cruzado el umbral de la salida del jardín y Sucrette se encontraba hablando animadamente con él. ¡Ni siquiera le dejó caminar lo suficiente como para que este se alejase totalmente de la puerta que seguía abierta tras él! ¿Qué era lo que ella buscaba? ¿Acaso asfixiarlo? No, no lo permitiría. Ni en esa vida ni en ninguna.

Melody llenó sus pulmones de aire y se dispuso decidida a frenar ese penoso espectáculo.

Con lo que no contaba era que, y mientras Nathaniel continuaba conversando tranquilamente con Sucrette, Castiel cruzaría la puerta del jardín y abrazaría al rubio desde atrás, cruzando sus brazos a través de la cintura de este.

Pero no quedó ahí. Tanto Nathaniel como Sucrette, ninguno parecía sorprendido por el actuar del pelirrojo. Ni siquiera cuando este apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro del delegado se manera sumamente tierna. Para empeorar la situación, Nathaniel cargó el peso de su cabeza sobre la de Castiel, creando así una imagen digna de postal.

Y ella era la única que parecía reaccionar a todo lo que estaba pasando.

_¡¿No se suponía que ellos se odiaban?!_

Melody seguía observando atónita toda la escena que parecía de nunca acabar. Entonces, Sucrette no era el real peligro como ella así imaginaba, sino que era Castiel. ¡Castiel! ¡¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?! Ni en sus mayores y más bizarras pesadillas a la castaña se le hubiera ocurrido imaginarse a esos dos… ¡AGH! Ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Es decir… Castiel, el arquetipo de futuro ex convicto, el ejemplo claro que las madres les dan a sus hijos sobre aquello que NO deben ser cuando crezcan; y sobretodo, _la_ persona por la cual a Nathaniel se le acarreaban problemas en los que él no tenía nada que ver, y que por ende, dañaban _su perfecta imagen _de delegado principal.

La castaña vio como ahora eran los tres los que hablaban entre ellos, hasta que en un minuto Alexy se acercó al grupo aquel. Comenzaron a hablar acerca de algo que Melody no lograba escuchar desde su ubicación, sin embargo, lo que la sorprendió totalmente (además del hecho de que esos dos seguían abrazados), fue que a partir de un comentario de Alexy, y mientras Castiel fruncía el ceño por su lado, Nathaniel rió. No sólo una sonrisa, no sólo elevar la comisura de sus labios, sino que lo que salió de su boca fue una risa real que ella jamás le había escuchado antes.

_¿Desde cuándo Nathaniel es tan sociable?_

Eso sí que era extraño. Él no era así. El Nathaniel que ella conocía simplemente _no era así_. _Su _Nathaniel era una persona seria, de personalidad acorde a la que debía tener un delegado de instituto, ¡ni siquiera se suponía que él estuviera en esa fiesta!; pero ahí estaba, sonriendo y charlando con esos tres, y por sobre todas las cosas, luciendo como todo un tortolito junto con… Castiel.

—Has estado toda la noche alejándote del resto, Melody. ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó de la nada Lysandro, quien se había posicionado a su lado.

Por supuesto, tomándola por sorpresa, pero se encargó de recuperar pronto la compostura.

—Lysandro… —replicó finalmente mientras pensaba cómo continuar. —¿No notas… algo extraño en esa escena? —apuntó con la mirada hacia donde el otro grupo estaba reunido.

—No en realidad. —respondió con su siempre constante aire distraído.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió.

—¿Que están bloqueando la salida?

—No,… algo más. Ya sabes…

—¿Que no hay nadie ocupando la piscina?

—No, otra cosa.

—… ¿Que Castiel no está fumando ni bebiendo?

—¡Lysandro!

—Honestamente, no sé qué cosa extraña debería notar…

Melody suspiró y negó exasperada. A ese paso, hasta intentar dialogar con una puerta resultaría más productivo.

—¡Me refiero a Nathaniel y Castiel! —exclamó susurrando. —¿Desde cuándo ellos… ?-

—¿Están juntos?

_Iba a decir "son tan cercanos", pero eso igual sirve._

—Sí…

—No hace mucho, pero tampoco recuerdo una fecha exacta…

_Tú nunca pareces recordar nada importante._

—¿Tú no sabías? —preguntó él viéndola con su misma y frecuente expresión pensativa.

—¿Saber? ¡Claro que lo sabía! —mintió nerviosa. —Sólo que… no esperaba que… todos los demás supieran. Porque, ya ves… nadie parece sorprendido al verlos así.

Lysandro enarcó una ceja al oírla, pero luego pareció conforme con la respuesta de la chica. —Creo que era algo que todos esperábamos que ocurriera tarde o temprano. —dijo sonriente antes de alejarse tranquilamente del lugar.

Melody, por su parte, jamás admitiría que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sea llevaban esos dos. Es decir, tampoco era sencillo de asumir que _el amor de su vida_, su razón de ser, vivir y respirar, y el futuro padre de sus hijos llevaba quizás cuánto tiempo con ese inútil teñido sin oficio ni beneficio y ella no haya sospechado ni por si acaso lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Porque ella sabía absolutamente _todo _sobre Nathaniel, incluso detalles de su infancia de los que sólo pudo enterarse escrudiñando entre achivos personales a los cuales ella no podía tener acceso, como una Peggy cualquiera. Pero una _relación_ con Castiel, resultaba hasta difícil de procesarlo. ¡Ella se habría enterado!

_Un novio._

—Esto es un error. Una broma. —soltó de pronto con una confianza tal que casi lograba igualarse a lo inestable y carente de argumentos que resultaban sus propios dichos a la vez.

Necesitaba beber algo. Con urgencia.

* * *

><p>—¿Pasa algo, Castiel? De pronto luces pensativo.<p>

—Tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar.

—¿Algo malo?

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? —el pelirrojo volvió su atención a la cajetilla de cigarrillos que llevaba en su bolsillo, sacó uno y le encendió.

Tanto él como Sucrette se encontraban sentados en el borde de la piscina. La brisa veraniega resultaba increíblemente agradable a esa altura de la noche, y por eso mismo, en ese momento el jardín estaba algo más poblado por el resto de los invitados.

—Quizás estás nervioso. —la chica se encogió de hombros. —A fin y al cabo, esta es la primera vez que tú y Nathaniel se muestran así, juntos… públicamente.

Castiel soltó una risa corta al escucharla.

—Creo que estás idealizando demasiado toda esta situación. Y para aclarártelo, no, no creo que sea por eso. Dudo que tengamos tan mala suerte como para que así sea.

—Por lo general cuando dicen eso, es porque algo realmente malo va a pasar.

—Y por lo general me guardo mis opiniones, pero ahora opino que deberías dejar de ver tanta televisión.

* * *

><p>Ya no aguantaba más; esa escena se volvía más asquerosa a medida que seguía observándola.<p>

Melody había permanecido al interior de la morada en pro de su salud mental, sin embargo no se percató del pequeño gran detalle de que justamente desde la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, se tenía también una excelente vista hacia el jardín. Al principio todo resultaba aceptable, con el idiota de Castiel y la tonta de Sucrette hablando entre ellos, pero todo se agrió en cuanto se les unió Nathaniel y luego la chica se alejó para dejarlos solos. El cuadro formado llegaba a revolverle el estómago.

Tuvo que taparse un par de veces los ojos con su vaso desechable para así evitar el contacto visual con la feliz pareja. Ya no podía aguantar más como se miraban entre ellos, sus sonrisas, como entrelazaban los dedos y se besaban. En definitiva no podía, ¡simplemente los odiaba!

Es decir, Nathaniel tenía todo el derecho a expresar su amor, ¡pero no con Castiel sino que con ella! Porque ella lo amaba con todo su ser, él era la luz de sus ojos, su luna y estrellas, su por siempre y para siempre; pero lo odiaba cuando estaba junto con Castiel. El Nathaniel que estaba ahí afuera besándose con el futuro trabajador de McDonald's no era _su _Nathaniel, este cambiaba en ciento ochenta grados. La persona de la que ella estaba enamorada era un estudiante serio y totalmente dedicado a sus deberes, pero con el delincuente ese se transformaba en un desconocido. ¡Ella sabía que Nathaniel no era así! Este había cambiado, el infeliz de Castiel lo había cambiado contra su voluntad, llevándolo por el camino de la distorsión y la mediocridad.

La única persona que de verdad podía amar a Nathaniel era ella. Porque a _diferencia de Castiel_, ella quería al rubio tal cual era y no intentaba cambiarlo para peor ni moldearlo en algo que _claramente_ él no era. Además, ¿qué era eso de que anduvieran tan melosos juntos? ¿Acaso no tenían sentido del pudor?

Sólo ella podía lograr que Nathaniel abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Y los siete vasos del líquido de un dudoso color rosa que bebió, de alguna manera le daban más fuerza para continuar.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo continuaba fumando relajadamente a un lado de la piscina con Nathaniel, que seguía a su lado mientras hablaban tranquilos, ambos iluminados por el reflejo de la luna en el agua. En un momento el rubio no respondió a una de las preguntas triviales de la conversación que llevaban, y en lugar de eso se quedó viendo al otro detenidamente, lo que provocó que Castiel se quedara extrañado.<p>

Nathaniel entonces sonrió, y Castiel, respondiéndole de a poco la sonrisa, no pudo evitar negar con lentitud a la vez.

Los segundos pasaban y seguían en silencio. Eventualmente el pelirrojo volvió su vista al cigarrillo que continuaba consumiéndose, para luego deshacerse de las cenizas acumuladas con un movimiento de su dedo pulgar. Nathaniel por su lado observaba atento todas las acciones del otro, y antes de que Castiel pudiera darle otra calada al cigarro, el rubio lo tomó entre sus dedos y fumó una larga bocanada, para finalmente exhalar todo el humo. Obviamente, sorprendiendo a Castiel con su actuar.

—¿Y desde cuándo tú fumas? —rió el pelirrojo, extrañado.

—Yo no fumo. —contestó con simpleza. —Sólo quería saber qué tal se sentía. A fin de cuentas ya te he visto fumar lo suficiente como para saber el procedimiento.

—El delegado suena como todo un presumido.

—He pasado mucho tiempo contigo últimamente.

—Se nota. —Castiel amplió su sonrisa, divertido. —¿Ya ni siquiera te preocupas por tu salud?

La vista de Nathaniel viajó entre el rostro del pelirrojo y el cigarro ya casi consumido en su totalidad, aspirándolo por última vez antes de apagarlo contra el piso.

Finalmente sonrió calmado antes de responderle. —Tú me haces peor que cualquier cigarrillo, y no le veo el problema a eso.

—¡¿Ya ni siquiera tienes descaro, cierto?! —Melody exclamó en voz alta, para que la pareja y todos los presentes en el jardín escucharan. Los dos voltearon, y en cuanto lo hicieron, ella continuó. —Primero lo arrastras contigo para lavarle el cerebro y cambiarlo del cielo a la tierra, ¡pero como si no te fuera suficiente con eso!, ahora lo haces fumar quizás qué cosa…

—¿Melody… estuviste bebiendo… ?

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Ciertamente las reacciones de ambos resultaban diametralmente distintas.

—¡Nathaniel no es así! ¡Si lo digo es porque lo conozco mejor que todos ustedes los que están aquí ahora! —siguió aullando, primero mirando fijo a Castiel, y luego dedicándole una mirada acusatoria a todos los presentes que miraban atónitos la escena.

—… Debería enfurecerme contigo, pero suenas como psicótica que ingirió gasolina —replicó Castiel, aguantando las ganas de gritarle.

Nathaniel se volteó hacia el pelirrojo para mirarle con reproche. —¿Siempre tienes que salir con un comentario sarcástico en todo momento?

—¡No me pidas que me quede callado cuando tu ex novia lunática llega de la nada a gritarme! —respondió, de pronto ignorando a Melody campalmente y viéndose particularmente molesto.

—Ella nunca ha sido mi novia, Castiel, Melody sólo es…- —paulatinamente Nathaniel cambió su expresión cansada y comenzó a sonreír abiertamente al darse cuenta de la verdad. —Espera, ¿acaso estás celoso?

—¡Claro que no!

—¡AGH! ¡Ya basta los dos! —interrumpió exasperada, a la vez que comenzaba a mover sus brazos frenéticamente. —¡Algo debiste hacerle a Nathaniel para tenerlo todo baboso por ti, y no te lo voy a perdonar nunca! ¡Él no era así! Él era una persona seria y, y responsable, y un perfecto delegado principal, y, y todo aquello que ahora está arruinado por tu culpa. ¡Y tendrás que vivir con la carga de ello por el resto de tu vida-!...

—Creo que deberías ir adentro, Melody… —irrumpió Nathaniel, en voz tranquila pero notándose enojado. —No te vez _nada_ bien y te puede pasar algo si te quedas acá.

Pero Melody aún tenía mucho que decir, todavía le quedaban unas cuantas verdades y no la callarían, ni él ni nadie. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse más a la feliz pareja, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la piscina.

* * *

><p>Arropada con una de bata que Rosalya le prestó, sentada en la cama de la misma, y dándole sorbos de vez en cuando al amargo café negro que Sucrette le preparó, Melody lidiaba con el horrible dolor de cabeza que sentía le partía la cabeza producto de la resaca que comenzaba a hacerle efecto. Lamentablemente para ella, el chapuzón logró despejar su mente a tal nivel que los vergonzosos recuerdos de la escena que había protagonizado le resultaban increíblemente nítidos.<p>

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, dejando entrar a Sucrette, quien se notaba increíblemente incómoda con sólo verla.

—Espero no te moleste que haya llamado a tu padre desde tu celular. Le dije que dormirías acá… así al menos no tendrás que explicarle lo de tu ropa… Rosa dijo que no había problema con eso.

—Está bien. —respondió cansada, más que nada por la jaqueca. —Sólo… no intentes hacerte la buena amiga conmigo, no lo somos. Ya sé que hice el ridículo ahí abajo

Pero antes de que la otra chica pudiera si pensar en qué contestar, la figura de Rosalya apareció en el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola tras ella.

—La verdad es que sí, lo hiciste. Al menos lo reconoces ahora. —dijo esta con brutal honestidad. —Pero si te sirve de consuelo, supuse que algo así podría pasar así que no invité a Peggy.

_Vaya, eso __**sí**__ que me tranquiliza…_

La dueña de casa suspiró al ver que la chica no le respondió.

—Llevan casi cuatro meses juntos. —comentó de pronto Rosalya, respondiendo así a la pregunta que Melody no quería formular. Porque ella jamás admitiría que no notó lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos, menos que estuvo viviendo todos esos meses en total ignorancia.

—Comenzaron más o menos luego de que Nathaniel tuviera esos… problemas familiares que lo hicieron faltar semanas al instituto. Castiel fue un apoyo muy grande para él en ese momento. —agregó Sucrette.

_¿Apoyo?_

—Desde eso que el trato entre ellos comenzó a cambiar de a poco. —continuó Rosalya. —Una cosa llevó a la otra, y ahora basta sólo con verlos para saber cómo todo terminó.

Claro, esos… "problemas familiares", los mismos que Nathaniel nunca quiso explicarle y que seguían siendo un pozo de dudas para ella.

Sin embargo no tuvo objeción para hablarlos con Castiel.

Melody le dio un gran sorbo a su café mientras asimilaba toda la nueva información…

Ella siempre supo que el amor no era algo fácil.

¡Y su amor por Nathaniel era más fuerte que cualquier tropiezo! Había perdido una batalla, pero la guerra continuaría.

Claro que tendría que disculparse con Nathaniel y tal vez un poco con Castiel, pero eso sólo sería el comienzo de todo lo que estaba por venir.

Conocía y confiaba totalmente en Nathaniel, y por eso mismo, estaba totalmente segura que _eso _que tenía con Castiel sería algo temporal. El rubio se aburriría de él, recapacitaría, le pediría disculpas por ser tan ciego durante todo ese tiempo, él aceptaría sus sentimientos y comenzarían un hermoso noviazgo que terminaría en boda, tendrían dos hijos; un niño y una niña, los verían crecer mientras envejecían juntos, y finalmente, mirarían hacia atrás contemplando con mucho amor lo perfectas que fueron sus vidas. Porque así estaba destinado desde el comienzo.

¡Sólo era cuestión de tiempo!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero aclarar que Melody de hecho me agrada, pero ella debía conocer tarde o temprano la verdad(?). <strong>

**Aprovecho de explicar el título; se supone que en el lenguaje de las flores, los girasoles significan 'adoración', y pues bien, así es como personalmente veo la clase de relación que hay de Melody a Nathaniel. Eso. **

**Pd: Escribí esto porque caí en el infierno Castiel/Nathaniel y en serio no quiero que me rescate nadie.**

**Pd2: Subo la misma historia a ambas entradas (tanto My Candy Love y Amour Sucré), porque me sorprendió encontrarlas separadas y no me decidí nunca cual usar.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
